video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Shot
A Good Shot '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob and Evie met with Henry Green, who was attempting to speak with Duleep Singh regarding the Maharajah's commitment to India. Dialogue At the Buckingham Palace gardens, Henry and Duleep conversed. * '''Henry: ''Your attempts to influence parliament for the Indian cause have failed. You must do more!'' * Duleep: ''I will not jeopardize my relationship with Queen and country to satisfy your crusade.'' * Henry: ''Your highness, you belong to India, not here acting the part of the noble foreigner!'' * Duleep: ''I have wasted enough time indulging in this nonsense.'' * Henry: ''If your mother could see you now, the last Maharajah of Punjab, basking inside his golden cage...'' * Duleep: ''How dare you.'' Duleep returned his teacup to a passing server and walked away. Jacob and Evie approached an exasperated Henry. * Jacob: ''I always recommend bringing someone's mother into the argument.'' * Henry: ''If he doesn't help his people, he will regret it forever.'' * Evie: ''How may we help?'' * Henry: ''Will you talk to him? He won't listen to me.'' * Evie: ''We will do our best.'' Jacob or Evie located Duleep to speak with him. * Thomas: ''Your highness, you have guests.'' Duleep saw Jacob and Evie and continued to walk past them. * Duleep: ''I suppose Mister Green sent you.'' * Jacob: ''Bringing up your mother was -'' * Evie: ''Impolite and he was wrong to do so. We'd like to rectify the situation.'' The twins followed Duleep out to the field where Duleep received a rifle. * Duleep: ''Then humour me, and join me in a shooting game. None of these people have any sense of enjoyment, and I am bored to death. '' While Jacob examined the rifle, Brinley Ellsworth recognized Duleep and approached him. * Brinley: ''A shooting game? Singh, you haven't changed at all.'' * Duleep: ''Ellsworth? My word, how good it is to see you! The mother country has treated you well. Jacob and Evie Frye, this is Brinley Ellsworth. A friend from a past life.'' * Brinley: ''You've made new friends, I see.'' * Duleep: ''What brings you to this part of the Empire?'' * Brinley: ''Ah, company business, unfortunately. But I could not resist the chance of seeing you again, it's been far too long. I've heard nobody throws a party better than my dearest friend. I am eager to see if your reputation overseas holds any truth.'' Duleep led Jacob and Evie to begin the shooting game. * Duleep: ''My servant, Thomas, will be scoring the game. Acquire the most amount of points by shooting the bottles in front of you. Each bottle is worth one point. You have thirty seconds. May the best shot win. Start the timer.'' Jacob or Evie shot the targets within thirty seconds, then Thomas announced the corresponding score. * Thomas: ''A perfect score! Nine points!'' * Duleep: ''Come, Thomas! This isn't enough of a challenge. Let's shorten the timer.'' * Thomas: ''Round two will now commence. Try and do as well, if not better, within a twenty second time limit. Timer at the ready... Begin.'' Jacob or Evie shot the targets within twenty seconds, then Thomas announced the corresponding score. * Thomas: ''Time's up! Nine rounds shot, eight points won!'' * Brinley: ''Singh you have quite an opponent.'' * Thomas: ''Your turn, your highness.'' * Brinley: ''Come, let us see if you are better with a gun than you were with a slingshot.'' * Duleep: ''Allow me.'' With the rifle, Duleep shot all the targets within the time limit. * Brinley: ''Impressive! I am in awe, Singh! What they say of you is true!'' Suddenly, an unknown shot was fired. * Duleep: ''What on earth?'' * Thomas: ''Sir, I believe I heard a second shot.'' * Duleep: ''He's right. That sounded like a second gunshot. Strange.'' * Jacob: ''Strange, indeed. Let me investigate.'' * Evie: ''Let me see what I can find out.'' * Duleep: ''I'm sure it wasn't anything serious. Don't bother.'' Jacob or Evie began an investigation. Interrogations Shooting Gallery * Duleep (two shots?): ''Are you suggesting this is a serious matter? It was most likely just an echo. Leave it be, now.'' * Brinley (two shots?): ''A second shot? I didn't hear anything. There was no one else... Who would shoot a gun at a party?'' * Thomas (two shots?): ''I've been doing this a long time. I know the difference between one shot and two. There were most definitely two shots.'' Near the Bandstand * Potential shooter (man) (handgun?): ''What are you on about? Guns are prohibited in the Gardens.'' * Potential shooter (woman) (handgun?): ''I saw the man in front of me with a gun. I just assumed it was part of the decor. You know how royalty likes to socialize.'' After speaking to the woman, the man was identified as the culprit. * Potential shooter (man) (hidden gun!): ''That "prince" is causing problems. He deserves to be silenced.'' Clues Shooting Gallery * A handgun - '''Its barrel is hot. Dialogue The shooter ran away, then his bodyguards ambushed Jacob or Evie. * '''Woman: ''You too will be silenced!'' Jacob or Evie killed the bodyguards and went after the shooter, who ran away. * Shooter: ''Should've spent a bullet on you too!'' Jacob or Evie pursued and killed the shooter. A clue was found from looting the body. * The Shooter: ''A clothing patch of the British India Company (B.I.C.). In his pocket, a Templar ring.'' * Jacob: ''Well, well, well. Seems our old friends the Templars are involved.'' * Evie: ''The Templar seal? What are they up to now?'' Jacob or Evie returned to speak with Duleep. * Duleep: ''Ah, Jacob. I trust you're enjoying yourself.'' * Jacob: ''The second shot-'' * Duleep: ''I told you, I won't hear any more of it today. I must go back to my party.'' * Brinley: ''Yes, do fill me in on your life here. It's been far too long!'' * Jacob: ''Apologies, your highness...'' Evie's conversation with Duleep would be slightly different. '' '' * Duleep: ''You're still here?'' * Evie: ''About that second shot-'' * Duleep: ''It was nothing, Miss Frye. Now, I must return to the party. '' * Brinley: ''Yes, do fill me in on your life here. It's been far too long!'' * Evie: ''Of course. Apologies, your highness.'' Jacob or Evie left the party to speak with Henry. * Jacob: ''If you won't listen, perhaps Greenie will.'' * Evie: ''Henry will want to hear of this. '' * Henry: ''Any progress?'' * Jacob: ''We're not the only ones who want his Highness's attention. '' * Evie: ''We've got a problem. We aren't the only ones seeking him out.'' * Henry: ''Don't tell me the British Indies Company is harassing him again. They can't afford it.'' * Jacob: ''Well let's just say, it's not JUST the B.I.C. And Singh doesn't want any part of it.'' * Evie: ''Worse. They're not acting alone, and mister Singh wants to be left out of it.'' * Henry: ''The Templars? It can't be.'' * Jacob: ''At this rate they'll have him before he can do any good. We have to convince him to trust us.'' * Evie: ''We have to convince him to act quickly or he'll be in deeper waters than he already is.'' * Henry: ''Meet me back at my old shop. I might know something that can help.'' Outcome Through an attempt to placate Duleep Singh on Henry's behalf, Jacob and Evie discovered a plot by the Templars and the British India Company that threatened the Maharajah's life. Reference * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - The Last Maharaja